bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
The BZPB Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to BZPower Battles Wiki's community portal! Here, we can discuss things that concern the entire Wiki. ---- Random Kakamu glitch Okay, for some reason, I can't edit Kakamu's page. How ironic. Blackout, can you do me a favor and edit his page so that it says after fighting the fluff and Genetoes, he teleported into a room of concrete?--Legoguy2805 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Legoguy2805 19:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Also, Mynameisnot wants you to change Chenyromas's page title to Masaharu, because we don't know how to do it.--Legoguy2805 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :To change the page title, press the big "Move" button at the top of the page. ---Blackout- 19:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes me sound like a idiot...--Mynameisnot 19:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :*pats on back* Don't worry. I'm still getting the hand of this new stuff myself. ---Blackout- 11:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Humour This wiki needs to take a stance on humour in articles. I would appreciate it if as many members as possible voted here. Should we keep the humour or have dry and humorless articles? You guys decide. ---Blackout- 16:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Vote Tally User:-Blackout- votes "The funny stays." ---Blackout- 16:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) User:Legoguy2805 votes "We should have funnys, but not unnessessary ones like "Ouch" or "These guys can't seem to catch a break."" --Legoguy2805 08:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) User:Mynameisnot votes "yep, the funny must win!"--Mynameisnot 09:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) VOTING CLOSED. Three votes were cast, and all three were in favour of keeping the funny. All three admins were in favour of keeping humour in articles. Therefore, THE FUNNY STAYS. Also, Legoguy, if you insist on removing things like "ouch", then that shall be my first item of business as soon as I get my hands on a bot. ---Blackout- 11:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Weird. Is there a reason why the site wouldn't load? ---Blackout- 16:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Uhh... is it possible to explain in more detail?--Mynameisnot 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the site just brought up a white screen before I clicked Refresh. ---Blackout- 15:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Blame the untidy wiki databases for that--Mynameisnot 15:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also, through a process I don't want to go through right now, I have gotten my hands on a complete backup of this site. If anyone wants it, just say so. ---Blackout- 17:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... never happened to me.--Legoguy2805 15:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and, the load problems weren't the database's fault. I have a backup of the entire database as of late September, and it's tiny. We haven't exactly added much stuff since then, so it can't be the database. ---Blackout- 06:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) New Pagetitle Is anyone up for changing the page title (the thing that shows up at the very top of your browser window, for the uninitiated) to something else? I'm suggesting "BZPower Battles Wiki, your friendly neighbourhood wiki on anything BZPower Battles-related". ---Blackout- 19:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Support - But Remember, This isn't Spider-man. How about "The BZPower Battles Wiki, the Wiki about Everything BZPB" --Hyperupgrad 20:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Support - I agree with Hyperupgrad --image: Ynot Sig.png 00:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Support- Seconded!--Mynameisnot 17:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, sure looks like I've got a consensus here! We'll wait for Legoguy to weigh in, and we can go ahead. ---Blackout- 17:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Support - Thirdered.--Legoguy2805 18:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rules There seems to be a general lack of rules on the wiki at the moment, so i think we should set some in action. please vote on whether you agree or not. Personally, i Support. --Hyperupgrad 20:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Disapprove Personally, I think there is no need for tehm since it's only us, the people who play the game on this wiki. So instating rules on the few people here is absolutely pointless. This wiki is fun, leave it as it is! --image: Ynot Sig.png 00:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - How about some Guidelines instead? --Hyperupgrad 16:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Approve - I'll propose something else: some rules that absolutely have to be followed by everyone like no vandalism, no spam and no unnecessary insults, and some guidelines, pertaining to humour in captions and that stuff. How 'bout that? ---Blackout- 17:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Trying to put rules on comedy is next to impossible. however, it is possible to put some rules on it (No Cock-Jokes, for example) --Hyperupgrad 18:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - We can put some basic rules on it. Keep it PG-13, for example. ---Blackout- 18:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment Me, Mynameisnot and Legoguy are both Brits, so we don't have that rating. instead, we have PG-12. --Hyperupgrad 19:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - I spend WAAAY too much time talking to Americans. ---Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests. 20:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - You aren't American, Blackout?--Legoguy2805 18:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Comment - No, I'm Polish. ---Blackout- 12:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Am I the only American here? --image: Ynot Sig.png 13:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Comment - No, Malygos and Zev are American too. ---Blackout- 13:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism A page has been set-up to coordinate vandalism removal at Bzpower Battles Wiki:Known vandals. Any vandalism should be reported at the page's talk page, along with the vandal's username/IP. ---Blackout- 18:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Should we, or not? Moved to Bzpower Battles Wiki talk:Known vandals. ---Blackout- 12:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Skins? I was wondering what skins you guys use. i use Smoke. :I use the Wikipedia skin. The layout on Monaco and its variations hurts my eyes. ---Blackout- 20:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Check this out! Now the wiki is all black and yellow! ---Blackout- 20:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I switched to Beach. Gaming hurts my eyes. ---Blackout- 15:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Currently am using Sapphire, Gaming was a little to harsh on my eyes -The Makuta collectively known as Ynot 23:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::And now I have created a new skin, which you can now see all around you. Took me a while to get the right combination of colours: hope you like it. ---Blackout- 15:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Roles I Think that the three major contributors to this wiki - Yours truly, Legoguy, Blackout - Should each have rolls. I Personally think that i would do well as a History-Keeper, Checking every edit to see what happens (Sort of like a filter). --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighborhood System Lord. 18:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean four major contributors? Ynot is one as well. ---Blackout- 12:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I Stand Corrected. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighborhood System Lord. 13:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll take "the one who's involved with the technical side of things", by the way. ---Blackout- 15:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::sounds good, not sure what I would be though...Probably the "Page Maker: Maker of obscure pages" --image: Ynot Sig.png 20:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I want to the the maker of obscure pages! I'll make sure even the Happy Person can have his own page. And face it, he was obscure.--Legoguy2805 19:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fine, then I shall be the 'Page Rater' --The Makuta collectively known as Ynot 23:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Grumbles under his voice* meh, oh well I haven't been here in ages, well I better get my reputation up then, back to page creating! --Mynameisnot 19:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Naming Conventions Recently, I deleted a duplicate article of Ultimix called Kanohi Ultimix. This reminded me of several pages that had been made with titles written in plural, like Pulse Blasters and Sentinels. I am suggesting the following naming conventions be established: * Titles of pages concerning Kanohi masks are not to begin with "Kanohi". * Titles of pages are not to be written in plural. * That Hyperupgrad stops copying my previous signature. (That's a joke, of course.) Please vote here. ---Blackout- 15:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Support - Keeping name pages simplistic is the key to sucsess. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Har Har Har. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Ahhh, the classic British/Irish sarcastic laugh. ---Blackout- 17:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Actually, It's more Scottish then Irish/British. --LordMalygos 18:32, November 24, 2009 Comment - Thank you. Now let's get back to naming conventions. ---Blackout- 06:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Disagree - If we take away plural page names, then Sentinels, and other species, will sound like a character, not a group.--Legoguy2805 19:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Pretty much every other wiki does it. ---Blackout- 06:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Alternative Solution - I Think that we should adapt as neccesary. For example, Sentinels should remain, but, Say "Noobs" would become "Noob" --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 16:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Competitions! Greetings, Fellow Editors! From now on, I will be running competitions. These will revolve around BZPB, or the Wiki. Each winner will get a Banner which only they can use (If you steal one, i will remove it from your userpage). Anyway, here's the first competition: Vote for the best Quote on a wiki page. Quotes added after these will be excluded from voting. The person who added said quote will receive a banner made by Yours Truly. Remember you cannot vote for Yourself. Nominations: None Yet. Once we get enough nominations, voting will begin. instead of using Support or Comment or any other variation, please use Competition to announce who you wish to nominate to be added. You will need to A) Provide a link to the page which has the quote B) The name of the person who added it (Check history for Clarification) and C) The quote itself. Also, i am not allowed to vote. Now, let the voting/nominating begin! :Sign your posts, please. :(First person to call me Mr. Uptight Admin gets blocked.) :Anyway, let me find a good quote. ---Blackout- 11:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Competition- "Blackout is the black side's king. Malygos and Kakamu are the black side's knights. Ynot and TMV are the white side's knights...And I am the white side's king. But the queen is always the most dangerous piece...And when you see the white side's queen...Then you'll know why Blackout can't scare me. My queen is ten times scarier." Zev's Page added by Zev -image: Ynot Sig.png 23:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Ynot, please use the Competition Tag when you make an official entry. Also, Quoting in Italics is highly recommended. Also, Voting ends Friday 4th :Comment - Okay, Didn't read those parts, sorry - The Makuta collectively known as Ynot 23:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Competition - My only best friend is myself. I share the same philosophy..... Ynot, added by Ynot. ---Blackout- 06:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Competition - CONTENT REMOVED'' --Advanced Dal, added by Legoguy2805 --Legoguy2805 20:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Sorry Kon-L, But that quote was added after the competition was created, and it was made by yourself, which is against the rules. -- Hyperupgrad Competitions - The competition is closed, and the winner is: Ynot! Congratulations to Ynot, who will recieve a banner which he can place on his Profile. -- Hyperupgrad Comment - Cool, where do I pick up my banner? -The Makuta collectively known as Ynot 22:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Comment - If you want, I'll put it on your page for you. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 15:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Competition #2 (Same rules as before) Okay, so this Competition is about Images. The person who adds the most Images between now and next friday wins a banner. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 11:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Notice - Don't cheat. I Will verify each and every addition and if you cheat you will be banned until BZPBWC #10. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 11:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Comment - what kind of images, mocs?--Mynameisnot 07:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment - any Valid images. Invalid images include: Porn, Hentai, Sensitive, Religious, Non-canonical, Political or Newgrounds-related. If this confuses you, only add pictures to your own pages. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 16:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Clarification from the admin: the image types listed above MAY NOT BE PUT ANYWHERE ON THIS WIKI. PERIOD. ---Blackout- 16:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Blackout, that's going to make Zev very angry.... --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 17:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Know what bites? I have a truck load of Images to upload, but they are on my crap comp. The one with NO INTERNET ACCESS AT ALL -The User commonly known as Ynot 21:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Competition - Gah, no-one entered. I'll give the next banner to Ynot, but expect a suprise... Vandalism 2 Anyone else thinking we need to do a drill to see how well we can deal with vandals? ---Blackout- 14:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :You Seemed to have of handled that drill quite well, so a "Well done" would be appropriate. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 16:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh heh heh. So that's what that was all about? ::But next time, it's gonna be bigger, m'kay? ---Blackout- 17:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :You can count on that --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 21:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Please nominate potential featured articles at Bzpower Battles Wiki:Featured article nominations from now on.---Blackout- 15:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) T&C At my expense, I have provided some new Templates, however there are some T&C Rules: *Headings C-H can only be used on User Pages. At The moments, that is the only rule. Anyway, please enjoy using my new templates --John Sheppard 18:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moar Powah Yeah. I'm a beaurucrat, and the new Deputy of this Wiki. Play good kids, don't make me have to use my new powers -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 12:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I could say things, but I won -The Page Rater: Ynot 18:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I Don't understand what you're trying to say. -- John Sheppard (Userpage-Talk- ) 18:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Comment - I meant to say "wont", but computer spazed - The Page Rater: Ynot 20:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC)